


Flying High

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Sweet, meet cute, no powers, references to past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony meet on a delayed flight, what happens in South Dakota stays in South Dakota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

Well this is just ridiculous.  
Completely ridiculous.  
Not only is he forced to ride on a commercial flight (from some one plan town in South Dakota) but his flight was delayed.  
He groans as he flops back into his seat, fiddling with his phone for the thousandth time.  
"Unfortunately, I don't think your moaning is gonna get us to take off any sooner." The voice in the seat ahead of him says, "Otherwise we probably would have taken off back when you were arguing with the flight attendant."  
He's about to respond with a biting comment when he lifts his head from his phone screen and takes a look at the man ahead of him. And with that blond hair and broad smile and the large physique crammed into a plane seat, he's pretty sure he can say just about anything and he wouldn't mind.  
As long as he gets to stare at the gorgeous face while he's talking.  
"I... Was technically in the right though." He finally sputters.  
"Technically maybe. But did you really have to call her an air ho-stess." He says with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hey, I apologized!" He says indignantly.  
"I don't think slipping her a hundred counts as an apology." Blondie says with a smile.  
"You're right, it's better than an apology." He says with a smirk, taking a sip of the scotch she had brought him.  
"So did your flying companions ditch you?" The other man asks.  
"I'm actually flying solo." He says.  
Handsome furrows his brow and gestures to the row of empty seats beside him, "So you were lucky enough to get a whole row to yourself?"  
"Close. I bought them." He says, before following up with, "I figure since I can't fly private, it's the next best thing."  
"Well seems like a waste of money to me." The other man replies.  
And that's... Not what he expected. He was used to people being impressed, or suddenly acting a lot more interested, but not acting so disinterested.  
"Well this way I can invite the hottie in 3A to sit next to me." He says with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Really? Hottie?" The other man says with a bemused expression, making no motion to move.  
"Well you introduced yourself yet. And here I thought you were a hottie with manners."   
The other man blushes slightly at that before responding "Steve. Steve Rogers."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tony, Tony Stark." And even he has to cringe at how he says his name, so full of hubris. And it's usually at this moment that the object of his (however brief) attention usually starts cozying up to him, letting him buy them a few drinks and maybe joining the mile high club.  
"Stark huh? That name sounds familiar. Do you have any family in Brooklyn?" He asks.  
"Are you serious?" He asks, sounding much more rude than he means to.   
But he can't remember the last time someone didn't immediately recognize his name. It's a bit of a shock to say the least.  
"Yeah, you don't have to be rude about it." Steve responds, visibly drawing away.  
"No, sorry, shit, I didn't mean it like that-"  
"Language, there are kids on the flight-"  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like this-" he says, shoving a magazine over the seat at the other man. It's open to a rather scathing article about him, one he'd actually prefer he didn't see, but whatever, he'd seen worse.  
"Oh. Oh Stark technology! No wonder it sounded familiar, I used some of your technology when I was in the army. Well nice to meet you Tony." Steve says, passing back the magazine.  
And that was it, no fawning, no eyeing up, it was weird and new and strange.  
And honestly really hot.  
"So, will you sit next to me now?" He says, "Now that we've introduced ourselves."  
"I have to warn you Tony, I'm not the best to fly with."  
"Nervous flyer?"  
And that's when he really takes a look at Steve's face, paler than before with his eyes looking glazed over, "I was in a plane accident, in the army, so yeah, I am."  
"Shit, sorry, that was really dickish of me, see I do this thing where I'm an asshole even though I don't mean to be." He says by way of apology.  
Steve pauses a moment before he whispers "Language."  
And he can't help but laugh at that and feel a warmth bloom in his chest, feeling himself smile at the other man and his open honesty.  
"It's okay, I've been through... Some similar things. I know how it gets. But you can sit right next to me and we can talk or not, whatever helps, I can hold your hand if you want, I have a mushy next pillow and some other stuff that might help, and ginger ale can help, we can get you some!" He rambles before he's even thought of how crazy he seems.  
But it seems to do the trick because Steve nervously smiles back.  
"Alright. I'm not a fan of ginger ale but maybe root beer. And you'll have to let me know if I'm holding your hand too hard. And I definitely get the squishy neck thing." He says, standing up and settling into the seat beside him.  
"Okay." He says, holding out his hand to Steve.  
"Okay." He says, engulfing his hand in warmth.  
"So why don't you tell me how you ended up in South Dakota." Steve asks.  
"That's a long story."  
"We've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
